In a steering device, following a primary collision in which a vehicle collides with another vehicle, a secondary collision occurs in which a driver of the vehicle collides with a steering wheel thereof.
With a view to absorbing an impact associated with the secondary collision, various types of constructions have been proposed in which a portion of a steering column is dislocated from a body of a vehicle so as to be allowed to move in a column axial direction.
For example, in FIG. 9 of Patent Literature 1, a pair of locking cutouts are provided in a body side bracket which is fixed to a body of a vehicle so as to extend parallel to a column axial direction.
A column side bracket is supported via a pair of locking capsules which are held individually in the corresponding locking cutouts with pluralities of locking pins.
The locking capsules are each connected and fixed to the column side bracket via a bolt which passes through each locking cutout.
When the secondary collision occurs, the pluralities of locking pins which hold the locking capsules fracture, whereby the locking capsules are dislocated from the corresponding locking cutouts, and the bolts, the locking capsules and the column bracket move together in the column axial direction.